pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulbasaur-Ridiculousness
Bulbasaur-Ridiculousness is the second episode of Adventures in Kanto. Plot The story begins with Scott and his Bulbasaur sitting on a bunch of grass. Scott: I can't believe this! When I watched those awesome Pokemon Trainers battle, I thought it would be easy to be like them, but I was wrong. Bulbasaur, you're not even close to as good as that one guys Venusaur. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Bulbasaur! Scott: I mean. No Offense. It's just, I only just got you and we need much more training. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaaaaur! Scott: You know what! Let's start right now! We are going to battle every wild Pokmon we see! No way i'm giving up on my dream so soon! Let's go Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!! Scott and his Bulbasaur wander around for a while, until they see a wild Spearow. Scott: Oh yeah! Come on Bulbasaur, Were gonna catch this noob! Scott takes out his PokeDex and scans the Spearow. PokeDex: Spearow, The Tiny Bird Pokemon. Spearow eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flat its short wings to stay airborne. Scott: Coooool! Scott Takes out a Pokeball and throws it at the Spearow. Scott: Come Onnnn. Come Ooooooon! The Spearow transforms into a red beam of light and gets sucked into the red and white ball. Scott: YEAH! I caught a Spearow! The pokeball shakes once and the Spearow pops out of it. Scott: What happend? Bulbasaur: Bulba! Scott: Oh yeah, That's right! I hafta weaken the Pokemon first! What was I thinking? Spearow: Spearow! Scott: Bulbasaur! Use Flame Thrower! Bulbasaur: Bulba. Bulba, Bulbasaur!! A vine shoots out of Bulbasaur's bulb and whips Scott in the face. Scott: Ow! What was that for? Bulbasaur: Bulb, Bulbasaur! Scott: I suppose you can't use Flame Thrower. i''m going to see what my Pokedex says.'' Pokedex: Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon. Bulbasaur was born with a strange seed planted on it. The lant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon. Some of Bulbasaur's moves include: Tackle, Leech Seed, Vine Whip. Razor Leaf and Sweet Scent Scott: He doesn't have any good moves! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Scott: Don't worry. When we grow stronger, You will learn better moves! The Spearow hobbles over to a path of grass and starts digging its beak into the ground. Scott: Now Bulbasaur, we're gonna catch that Spearow! Use Vine Whip! Bulbasaur shoots a vine out of its bulb and hits the Spearow. Scott: Nice aim! The Spearow flies towards Bulbasaur and uses Drill Peck. Spearow's beak begins to glow a bright white and it jumps towards Bulbasaur, hitting it with its beak. Bulbasaur: Bulbaaa. Bulbasaur Scott: No! Bulbasaur! The Spearow kicks dust towards the unconscious Bulbasaur. It then flies away, flapping its wings like crazy. Scott grabs Bulbasaur's Pokeball. Scott: Bulbasaur, return! Bulbasaur fades into a red beam and gets sucked into the Pokeball. Girl: I'm guessing your'e new at this? Scott turned around to see a tall, sandy blonde girl with big glasses on her nose. Scott: Who, Who are you? Girl: My name is Jill. You? Scott: Scott. Jill: Well then, Scott. We should take you Bulbasaur over to the Poke center. Scott: Okay then. Jill: Let me guess. You are one of those guys who saw Pokemon Trainers battle on T.V. and you thought it would be super easy and when you started your journey you asked your Pokemon to do ridiculous moves. Scott: Pssssshhhh.... No! Jill: I was hiding behind the bushes. I heard you tell your Bulbasaur to use "Flame Thrower." Scott: Oh, That. I was just checking to make sure it couldn't. Jill: *laughs* Well let's head off. I will tell you about myself. Category:Episodes